


Victory Kiss

by thelibraryofalexandria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelibraryofalexandria/pseuds/thelibraryofalexandria
Summary: Bokuto threw his head towards the starry sky, basking in his own joy.Or,Bokuto wins Fukurodani the most important football game of the season. His favorite cheerleader can't wait to congratulate him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Victory Kiss

The screams echoing around the stadium were deafening. Bokuto threw his head towards the starry sky, basking in his own joy. He could hear Konoha screaming in his ear, his yells of "We won, Bo! We did it!" intermingling with the rest of the teams exclamations. For once, though, Bokuto was quiet. His arms ached, and he could feel the strain in his legs, but there was only one thought on his mind. "We did it, huh?" He thought to himself. "It all paid off," Suddenly, the team started to part, the former huddle splitting in half. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata (who was wrapped around Kageyama's shoulders, watching from the sidelines) shoot him a knowing grin. 

"KOUTAROU!" 

Bokuto's head snapped down, trying to place where the voice was coming from. Akaashi was sprinting desperately towards him, skirt swishing around his legs as he dropped a pom-pom in his hurry. Bokuto barely had time to throw aside his helmet before Akaashi threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, wrapping his own around Bokuto's shoulders.

"You won, Koutarou! You did it!" Akaashi was sporting a full grin, staring into his boyfriends eyes with an unrivaled look of adoration. Bokuto found himself returning the look, spinning Akaashi around in a circle and laughing. "Only because of your cheering! I couldn't have won without you, Keiji!" They were both sweaty and exhausted, but it didn't matter to either of them. The only thing that mattered right now was the man in front of them. Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's jaw, pulling his head closer to touch their foreheads together. They stayed like that for quite a while.

Akaashi opened his eyes at the sound of incoming steps. "Alright, come on lovebirds, break it up," Bokuto reluctantly put Akaashi down, watching as Kuroo strutted up to them, Kenma sitting on his shoulders with a small smile on his face. "Why though, bro?" Bokuto muttered, clearly grumpy.

"Well, aside from the fact that your entire team is going to be sick from how sweet you two are being, we've got a victory party to wreck up," Bokuto slapped the side of his head, clearly remembering the invite. "Right, at Iwaizumi and Oikawa's place! Okay, bro, we'll be coming soon"- Kenma perked up, interrupting Bokuto. "Wait. I need a photo of you two. Kissing."

Akaashi's entire face went red. "W-why?" He stuttered out. He was too happy to kiss Bokuto in public, but no one had ever taken pictures. Kenma just shrugged in response. "Your school newspaper wants a picture of the happy couple,"

Bokuto turned to his boyfriend, staring down hopefully at him. "Would that be okay, Keiji?" Akaashi could barely look at his boyfriend, but he muttered a tiny "Y-yes," under his breath, just loud enough for Bokuto to hear him.

"Great!" Bokuto swept Akaashi into his arms once again, planting a huge kiss on his cheek. Kenma tapped his camera, the edges of his smile spreading a little wider as the flash went off. "All done," he announced. "You can stop embarrassing Akaashi now,"

Bokuto dropped his boyfriend, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Akaashi moved on autopilot, intertwining their fingers together. "Ready to go, Koutarou?" "Yeah, Keiji. I am,"

They stayed like that as they walked out of the stadium, listening to the team banter and laughing in sync. 

They could worry about everything else in the morning.

For now, all that mattered was the love of their life, their world, standing next to them.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were yourself. That's all you have to do. Now come on, we're gonna go destroy that chandelier of Oikawa's. Iwaizumi's been wanting to get rid of the ugly thing for ages."

"Oooh, sounds fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by art from the awesome @bokutokay on Instagram! I had a wonderful conversation with them about this concept, and then BOOM! THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE! 🤣 Seriously though, go check them out, they're super talented.
> 
> Please drop a kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is my life blood.
> 
> Until next time, see ya!
> 
> -Quills 😊


End file.
